narvarefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Categoría:Gramática
'EL VERBO' Se conjuga añadiendo los sufijos de modo y tiempo. Si el SUJETO es un pronombre, se añade como un sufijo. : SUJ''' (si no es un pronombre)+'VERBO' {(partículas proclíticas)'-(prefijos de modo)-raíz-(sufijos de tiempo)-(SUJ en caso de ser pronombre)-'(partículas enclíticas)}+'''COMPLEMENTOS : Ej.: :: Sin'líqwefät (se miran) ::: Sin'(partícula proclítica de voz media)-líqwe(raíz verbal)-fät(pronombre personal de tercera persona plural) :: Lut ka mitt sin'líqwe (tú y yo nos miramos) ::: Lut ka mitt(SUJ)+sin'(partícula proclítica de voz media)-líqwe(raíz verbal) :: Maégon núe árek'nel tínkel (Maégon no lo había podido decir) ::: Maégon(SUJ)+ar(raíz verbal)-ek(sufijo de pretérito pluscuamperfecto)-'nel(partícula enclítica de modo hipotético)+tínkel(CD) :: Semvé sínda árva shithé (Aquella persona hablaba rápido) ::: Semvé sínda(SUJ)+ár(raíz verbal)-va(sufijo de pretérito imperfecto)+shithé(CCM) Las oraciones con verbos impersonales carecen de sujeto: : Lloverá mañana -> auwéllois ísthae ::: 'Voz activa' Formas impersonales: Modo indicativo: Modo condicional: Modo subjuntivo: Se forma añadiendo el prefijo ä- 'a las firnas de indicativo. Ej: : ''Äármitt -> diga : Äáräsmitt -> haya dicho '''Modo imperativo: Se forma añadiendo el prefijo ka- 'a la raíz. Ej: : ''Kasínvelut -> canta '''Modo optativo: Expresa deseo. Se forma añadiendo la partícula enclítica 'thas. : Mitt ár'thas -> quiero decir : Lut árek'thas -> habías querido decir : Fée árva'thas témkella -> él quería decir estas cosas : Níe'thas lut á'ntem'? -> ¿quieres venir aquí? Solo 'puede emplearse cuando el sujeto de ''thas y el sujeto del verbo principal coinciden. En el resto de los casos debe emplearse el verbo thássevek. : Thássemitt kat äníelut ántem -> quiero que vengas aquí Puede intensificarse empleando la parícula 'sem. Si el optativo está intensificado se traduce por ojalá y se emplea thássevek 'en todos los casos. : ''Mitt thásse'sem kat äauwéllo ísthae -> Ojalá llueva mañana (literal: yo quiero con muchas ganas que llueva mañana) '''Modo hipotético: Expresa posibilidad, capacidad y permiso (de forma similar que el verbo can ''inglés). Se forma añadiendo la partícula enclítica '-'nel En algunos casos (como en el último ejemplo) 'nel '''funciona como un verbo ('nélvek). Ej: : Tink si'nel ísthae -> eso puede ser mañana : Níät níe'ne kvon fätiss av váe málkiss -> podemos ir con ellos al bosque : Maégon núe árek'nel tínkel -> Maégon no lo había podido decir : Maégon árek'nel tínkel -> Maégon lo había podido decir : Maégon nélek núe árvek tínkel -> Maégon había podido no decirlo 'Voz pasiva' Se forma conjugando el verbo gramatical rilé 'y añadiendo el participio perfecto del verbo principal. Ej: : ''Sínne 'ärilétink árät, níesmitt av vel thítaliss -> cuando eso sea dicho, iré a la ciudad'' : Thassévamitt kat ä'rilé árät véat armálella''' -> quería que se dijesen (fuesen dichas) unas palabras'' : Mitt rilévek'thas sindavärät''' -> '''quiero ser amado : Thassévamitt kat 'ärilélut sindavärät''' -> quiero que seas amado'' : Temvé sínwale '''rilé'nel sínvät' ísthae -> esa canción puede ser cantada mañana'' 'Voz media' Representa la pasiva refleja y los verbos reflexivos. Se forma añadiendo el prefijo sin' a los verbos conjugados en voz activa. Ej: : Sin'líqwefät -> ellos se miran : Sin'líqwemitt -> me miro : Lut ka mitt sin'líqwe -> tú y yo nos miramos : Sin'raiéllomitt -> me acuesto : 'EL SUSTANTIVO' : 'El género' Los sustantivos pueden ser masculinos, femeninos o neutros. El género neutro se emplea cuando el sustantivo denomina algo que puede ser masculino o femenino, como la palabra qwélle ''(amigo), que puede referirse tanto a una mujer como a un hombre. La distinción de género se realiza, por lo tanto, a través del determinante: ''váet qwélle/vet qwélle ''(un amigo/una amiga). 'El número' Tan solo existen dos tipos de número: singular y plural. El plural se forma añadiendo '-a (vet qwélle/veát qwélla). Si la palabra ya termina en '-a '''en la forma de singular, construye su plural con '-ä. 'La declinación' El narvare es un idioma declinativo, por lo que los sustantivos y los pronombres indican su función sintáctica mediante sufijos gramaticales, llamados casos. Los determinantes y los adjetivos no se declinan y los pronombres personales siguen unas reglas especiales. Existen cinco casos gramaticales: : Nominativo -> SUJETO y ATRIBUTO : Acusativo '''-> COMPLEMENTO DIRECTO : '''Dativo -> COMPLEMENTO INDIRECTO El sufijo gramatical de dativo es igual al de acusativo, pero añade la preposición av. : Genitivo -> COMPLEMENTO NOMINAL : Ablativo -> COMPLEMENTOS CIRCUNSTANCIALES y COMPLEMENTO AGENTE Añade preposiciones. (La preposición del C. Agente es vär) *si la raíz acaba en vocal, esta se suprime. Es optativo en el caso del nominativo plural. Ejemplos: : NOM: Maégon dice -> Maégon árek : AC: Maégon dice unas palabras -> Maégon árek veát armálella : Maégon las dice -> Maégon árek fätel : DAT: '''Maégon dice unas palabras '''a su amigo -> Maégon árek veát armálella av fáek qwéllel : Maégon le dice unas palabras -> Maégon árek av fáel '''veát armálella : '''GEN: Maégon dice unas palabras de esperanza a su amigo -> Maégon árek veát armálella maetínion av fáek qwéllel : AB: Maégon dice unas palabras de esperanza a su amigo por la noche -> Maégon árek veát armálella maetínion av fáek qwéllel ät ve nöttiss 'EL ADJETIVO' El adjetivo debe concordar en número con el nombre al que modifica, pero carece de género. Su posición varía: generalmente se coloca ante el nombre para que la sintaxis sea más clara, pero esta regla puede romperse a voluntad del escritor. En ocasiones, el adjetivo se anexa al nombre formando una palabra compuesta; esto indica que el adjetivo es una cualidad muy característica del sustantivo. Los apodos se sitúan siempre detrás del sustantivo y añaden la terminación '-o'. : Los hombres viejos -> Va äld séndä/Va séndä äld : El antiguo bosque -> Váe äldeslaithä : Maégon el Viejo -> Maégon Äldo Un adjetivo puede sustantivizarse con el sufijo '-ale' y un sustantivo puede adjetivizarse con el sufijo '-ien'. : Sol (sol) -> solien (solar) : Äld (viejo/antiguo) -> Äldale/Öltvi (viejo/anciano) : Nött (noche) -> nöttien (nocturno) : Síndale (vida) -> síndalien (vivo) 'Grados del adjetivo' El adjetivo tiene tres grados: indicativo, comparativo y superlativo. Para formar el comparativo, se añaden los adverbios mär y min o las conjunciones ta... kä...: : Soy más viejo que tú -> Sitt mär äld kat lut : Son tan viejos como nosotros -> sífät ta äld kä níät Para formar el superlativo, se añaden los adverbios anteriores y se les añade el artículo como prefijo: Soy el más viejo -> Sitt váemär äld Soy muy viejo -> Sitt män äld 'EL DETERMINANTE' El determinante debe concordar en género y número con el sustantivo al que modifica, pero no se declina. Se posiciona ante el adjetivo y el nombre. : El''' espíritu de Maégon -> Ve sínnva Maégion'' 'El artículo' Determinado: Indeterminado: 'El demostrativo' En narvare tan solo existen demostrativos de primer y segundo grado. Primer grado: Segundo grado: 'El posesivo' Los determinantes posesivos no poseen número. Son los siguientes: *Mik -> mi/mis *Lut -> tu/tus *Fáek -> su/sus (de él) *Féek -> su/sus (de ella) *Tínkek -> su/sus (de ello, como el its ''inglés) *Níäk -> nuestro/nuestra/nuestros/nuestras *Líak -> vuestro/vuestra/vuestros/vuestras *Fäk -> su/sus (de ellos/ellas) 'El indefinido' Carece de género. 'El predeterminante' Tan solo existe un predeterminante, que carece de género y número. Gwälle -> todo/toda/todos/todas : ''Gwälle veá sínda -> todas las personas 'El interrogativo' Tan solo existe un determinante interrogativo: nim. : ¿'Qué' ciudad es? -> Nim thítale si? : 'EL PRONOMBRE' Los pronombres sustituyen a un sustantivo. Poseen género y número y se declinan. 'Personales' Cuando los pronombres personales son el sujeto de la oración, se anexan al verbo como un sufijo (esto no sucede con el resto de los pronombres). : ''Él me dijo que fueses -> Áräd'fae' míttel kat äárvalut'' : Él '''me' dijo que fueses -> Árädfae míttel kat äárvalut'' : Él me dijo que '(tú)' fueses -> Árädfae míttel kat äárva'lut : Aquel''' me dijo que fueses -> Semfáe áräd míttel kat äárvalut'' Determinados: : Me' lo''' dijiste -> Árädlut tínkel av míttel (literal: tú dijiste eso a mí)'' : Indeterminados: : ''Unos me lo dijeron -> Áräd'vät' tínkel av míttel'' : Pronombre impersonal: Existe un tipo de pronombre personal (vänd) que refleja un sujeto indeterminado por el hablante, llamado pronombre impersonal. Se emplea cuando se quiere decir una acción sin especificar quién la realiza: : Me lo dijeron -> Áräd'vänd''' tínkel av míttel'' 'Demostrativos' Primer grado: Segundo grado: 'Posesivos' Se usan tan solo en los casos en los que el posesivo en castellano va precedido de artículo. En el resto de los casos se emplea el genitivo del pronombre personal. : ''El mío es más viejo que el tuyo -> Min si mär äld kat lun'' : Quiero '''el tuyo' -> Thássemitt '''lúnel : Eso es '''mío, '''el tuyo es este -> Sémke si '''míttion', lun si témke'' : Ese es '''el mío' -> Sémke si min'' : Ese es '''mío' -> Sémke si míttion'' 'Relativos' Son partículas enclíticas. Cuando el sujeto lleve un relativo, siempre va al principio de la oración, aunque sea un pronombre personal. No se declina. *'öe -> el/la/los/las que/quien : ''Los que van allí están hablando -> fätel'öe níe ánsem árvin'' : ''La persona que no habla -> Ve sínda'öe núe ár'' : Hablaron '''a quienes cantaban' -> 'Árädvänd 'av fät'öe sínwa *'öek -> cuyo/cuya/cuyos/cuyas : ''La persona cuyo''' libro está ahí -> Ve sinda'öek léusse ä ánnei'' Si el sustantivo ya está modificado por una partícula con apóstrofe, el relativo se separa y se convierte en una palabra independiente: : Vé'ael 'öe''' árädmitt av lútel -> la misma que te dije'' 'Indefinidos' Carece de género. 'Interrogativos y exclamativos' *Tínkenim -> qué/cuál *Síndanim -> quién *Oéssinim -> cuánto : ¿Qué hay ahí? -> Tínkenim táuke ánnei? : ¿Quién viene? -> Síndanim níe? 'EL ADVERBIO' Los adverbios modifican al verbo y se pueden colocar antes o después de este. Se puede convertir un adjetivo en un adverbio añadiendo la terminación '-väl'. 'Interrogativos' *Lókänim -> dónde *Qwássenim -> cuándo *Värnim -> por qué *Náenim -> cómo 'Lugar' *Lóken -> donde *Ánsem -> allí *Ánnei -> ahí *Ántem -> aquí *Löktem -> cerca *Lóksem -> lejos *Färtem -> delante *Färsem -> delante y lejos *Kávtem -> detrás *Kávsem -> detrás y lejos *Naussá -> fuera *Ánel -> dentro *Vöek -> arriba *Úndek -> abajo *Anolésse -> alrededor 'Tiempo' *Qwávrot -> antes *Qwánsar -> después *Qwátem -> pronto *Enáss -> tarde *Lemté -> temprano *Anárder -> todavía *Niss -> aún *Ved -> ya *Döthae -> ayer *Vrodöthae -> anteayer *Síndthae -> hoy *Ísthae -> mañana *Ansísthae -> pasado mañana *Nuqwássväl -> siempre *Hválan -> nunca *Döhválan -> jamás *Sindnött -> noche de hoy *Isnött -> noche de mañana *Dönött -> anoche *Shithé -> enseguida *Nässe -> ahora *Hetháli -> mientras *Vrótvale -> anteriormente *Qwásemväl -> dentro de mucho tiempo 'Modo' *Thásse -> así *Siné -> bien *Náer -> como/cual *Náge -> igual *Dróe -> mal *Sinésem -> mejor *Dróesem -> peor *Kvontheó -> adrede *Anäglíväl -> despacio *Shithé -> rápido *Arvaväl/lisskvon -> claramente/sin duda *Grawäl -> fuertemente *Lúeväl -> conforme/afirmativo 'Cantidad' *Alingoéss -> apenas *Taimä -> bastante *Étmä -> cuanto *Ándö -> demasiado *Ionéthäl -> justo *Mänai -> mucho *Nuth -> nada *Enthavä -> sobremanera *Gwälle -> todo *Mä -> muy *Mär -> más *Min -> menos *Tiss -> casi 'Frecuencia' *Hiénäl -> normalmente *Iáine -> a menudo *Qwaithäl -> ocasionalmente *Hválantiss -> casi nunca *Nuqwássväl -> siempre *Hválan -> nunca *Iaimär -> casi siempre *Ánia tháion -> a diario (ánia+mes/semana...= cada mes/semana...) *Aithéväl -> otra vez 'Afirmación' *Lúe -> sí *Lúesem -> claro *Isk -> vale *Védsiväl -> indudablemente/seguro *Lúäthe -> también *Nélsse -> bueno/es posible *Dássiv -> así es 'Negación' *Núe -> no *Núesem -> de ningún modo *Nuth -> nada *Hválan -> nunca *Döhválan -> jamás *Núäthe -> tampoco 'Duda' *Nélnim -> acaso *Näl -> quizás/tal vez *Nélsse -> probablemente 'Identidad' *Migväl -> concretamente *'ael -> mismo (mítt'ael -> yo mismo, vé'ael öe árädmitt av lútel -> la misma que te dije) 'Exclusión/inclusión' *Kaimä -> además *Wílkei -> solo *Newä -> incluso 'Otros' *Värtínkat -> consecuentemente/por lo tanto *Aekánniel -> ni siquiera *Téanse -> viceversa 'LOS NUMERALES' No tienen género. No se declinan, salvo cuando los ordinales actúan como sustantivos. 'Cardinales' #Narv #Tho #Drä #Vir #Qwa #Síe #Sät #Úhe #Niv #It #Ítna #Ítho #It ka'drä #It ka'vir ... 20. Thóit /''' 21. Thóit ka'nárv '''/ '''30. Dräit /''' 31. Dräit ka'narv''' /''' 100. Ik''' /''' 111. Ik it ka'narv''' /''' 200. Thóik''' /''' 211. Thóik it ka'narv''' /''' 247. Thóik vírit ka'sät /''' 1000. In '''/ 7956. Sätin nívik qwáit ka'síe /''' 71.254. Sätit-ka'narv-in thóik qwáit ka'vir '''/ 1.000.000. Il 'Ordinales' Se forman añadiendo '-ar '''a los cardinales. Si el cardinal acaba en '''a '''o 'ä', se añade solo '-r'. : 1º -> Nárvar : 2º -> Thóar : 3º -> Drär : 4º -> Vírar : 5º -> Qwar... 'LAS CONJUNCIONES' 'Copulativas' * Ka -> y * Kan -> ni * Kat -> que '''Adversativas' *Údne -> pero *Níik -> aunque *Maithä -> sin embargo *Niske kat -> a pesar de que *Mäsin -> más bien *Núkavte -> excepto 'Disyuntivas' *Oth -> o 'Explicativas' *Äsik -> o sea/es decir 'Distributivas' *Oth... oth... -> o... o... *Ta... kä... -> tanto/s... como... (Sífät ta äld kä níät -> son tan viejos como nosotros) 'Causales' *Värkat -> porque *Védkat -> ya que 'Finales' *Fáerkat -> para que 'Condicionales' *Hän -> si *Sínne -> cuando (sínne äníelut, ármitt tínkel av lútel -> cuando vengas, te lo digo) 'Otras' *Ánia -> cada (Dijo dos palabras a cada uno -> Árädfae thó armálella av ánia vánel) 'PREPOSICIONES' *A -> av +DAT/AB *Ante -> vrot +AB *Bajo -> und +AB *Con -> kvon +AB *Contra -> kvors +AB *De -> te +AB (desde), täl +GEN (acerca de) *Desde -> te +AB *En -> an (espacio), ät (tiempo) +AB *Entre -> ánvi +AB *Hacia -> av +AB *Hasta -> hat +AB *Para -> fáer +DAT *Por -> vär +AB *Según -> sek +AB *Sin -> núkvom +AB *Sobre -> ánvö +AB *Tras -> ansár +AB *A través de -> thra +AB *Durante -> qwáe +AB *Junto a -> anúth +AB *Al otro lado de -> an almíkse +GEN *En este lado de -> av temíkse +GEN *A favor de -> anúthin +GEN